


Next to Me

by HipsterMerchantOfDeath



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterMerchantOfDeath/pseuds/HipsterMerchantOfDeath
Summary: If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.





	Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.

When Norman said he was resigning from the FBI of course Y/N had been supportive of his decision but also worried. For as long as the two of them had been together he’d loved his job. This wasn’t an easy decision but a necessary one and Y/N wanted Norman to be sure that this is what he really wanted.

Now the deed had been done and Y/N had found him stretched across the couch in their shared apartment. Staring at the ceiling appearing to be deep in thought. The sound of her entering the room pulled him away from whatever it was that had previously held his attention.

“Are you okay?”, she asked as he gestured for her to come lie down with him. As she settled in, laying her head on his chest he finally answered her question.

“I…don’t know? I don’t know how I feel really…” he sighed, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down her back.

“I know I need this. After everything with Ari and the tripto… I just need to be more involved with the real world…more involved with you.”

“There’s so many things I should’ve done a long time ago…” A hint of regret echoing in his words. Norman had spent so long being chained to an artificial reality he was just beginning to realize how badly he’d been neglecting his actual reality.

“There’s plenty of time to do them now and we’ll take it one day at a time.” Y/N said reassuringly. There was a lengthy pause and for a few moments she thought he’d fallen asleep until he quietly spoke up. His voice held a tone of uncertainty.

“You could’ve left a long time ago you know, but you didn’t…” She leaned up to look at him, regarding him curiously and wondering where exactly this was going. He brushed his hand against her cheek and smiled. Oh that smile. That smile that still made her heart skip a beat after all this time.

“I just want to thank you for taking a chance on me. I know it isn’t easy but one day I hope to be worth it.” And if that statement caught her off guard, Y/N absolutely wasn’t prepared for what followed it.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
